When Heroes Clash - When Angels Meet
by nightrous1327
Summary: When two worlds collide, Either chaos or creation can take place. Artemis Fowl's new discovery may lead to the greatest conflict yet, or may ease both worlds infinitely. But Artemis Fowl isn't the only discoverer. Find out what happens! READ ON! Main Characters: Percy J, Jason G, Artemis F, Holly S, Annabeth C, and Piper M.
1. Dreamless Slumber

Percy sighed contently as the mysterious figure stroked his craving member. He didn't remember how he had come to this, but all he knew was he was satisfied. The stranger was female, he was certain, but he couldn't distinguish her features properly. The bedroom was dark, and the only source of light was from the moonlight streaming through the window. He knew it was a bedroom from the blatant fact that he was lying on a king-sized bed, and from the silk curtains draped around it, as if to conceal something. That something would be, presumably, Percy and this female accomplice. The moonlight cast a shadow over the bed, hence, his inability to see the female. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he became aware that he was stark naked, as was the unknown female. She abruptly positioned herself, squatting on his thigh to get into a more comfortable position, spread her legs, and resumed to stroke his member. The female took to an abstract albeit, rhythmic pattern, stroking at an increasing rate, and then slowing down to prevent Percy from releasing. It was an ingenious method to keep him hungry for more, yet not starving. Percy attempted to resist, but to no avail, and to the point where he could not conceal his pleasure. Each time he was an iota away from releasing, she slowed down, driving him insane with lust. He arched his back and thrust his member into her hand, stimulating his hormones and hardening his property. He craned his neck in another effort to recognize this female and when he squinted harder, he could see outlines of pointed ears. The female had the perfect pair of breasts and a cleanly shaven entrance. As he looked up at her face again, she winked and placed her free hand on her labia, moaning provocatively. He was almost sure it was an invitation to heaven.

Percy shook his head; he wasn't supposed to want this. There was Annabeth to contend with and he couldn't just pervert his responsibilities to satisfy himself. But he could not resist. As if reading his thoughts, the female moved forward, all the while, keeping her labia in contact with his body. As her entrance met the shaft of his member, he recoiled in surprise of her fast actions, but she held him down with shocking strength.

"Don't move," she whispered seductively. When he complied, she positioned herself and hovered over his member. For a moment it seemed she was frozen in time. Then, she carefully lowered herself over the large ace and continued until her labia was in the slightest contact with Percy's. She looked somewhat hesitant, though Percy could not be too sure, as the shadows obscured his vision.

"It's huge," was all she could manage. Percy smirked.

"Yeah, just go on," he said, impatience lining his tone. He placed his hands on her hips to support her and this caused her to relax slightly.

"Don't let go, I'm going to―" Before she could finish her sentence, he beckoned her to move downwards and she grabbed onto his wrists, holding on tightly to ease the pain. Finally, he had penetrated her. The first thing she noticed was: _He's cleanly shaven as well._ Then, she gasped.

"It _is_ huge!"

"Don't hesitate, I'm supporting you, remember that," Percy reminded her. She nodded and took a deep breath. Then she moved up and slammed back down. She gasped again, as a mixture of pain and newfound pleasure hit her in a blissfully blended wave. Wanting more, she moved around with the ace completely embedded into her, allowing Percy's member to explore her high arches. Instinctively, Percy's hands shot up and grabbed her breasts, massaging them with unparalleled skill. She moaned and grabbed his wrists again for support. The state both were in was indescribable. As Percy thrust upwards, she rode him expertly as a man would a horse. Within all the movement, Percy was suddenly pounding her from behind. Each time they connected, she moaned and swung her head in countless directions. Her arms finally began to tire, and only sheer pleasure and lust kept her from collapsing. Somehow, they were on the wall now though, still covered in the shadows. Percy thrust himself into her entrance, the wall and his strong arms keeping her upright. She was completely exhausted; however, her entrance felt perfectly fine, in fact lusting for more intensity.

"_More, Percy, More! I need __**more**__!" _She moaned passionately. He immediately began thrusting faster, and to do so, lifted her up so that he was carrying her. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, and she, his neck, her legs also clamping around his waist to prevent her from falling. The female's breasts were brushing across his upper chest and collar bone, and to keep them from swinging around, Percy kissed them and began sucking them gently. This only pleasured the female increasingly, causing her to throw her head back and laugh with bliss.

They were back on the bed, this time, the female controlling Percy as she had regained her strength. She pumped upwards and slid back down on his property, each time reaching closer to the climax. Percy tried to get up but she pushed him back down, claiming the dominant part of the sexual act. Closer now, they were. She did not slow down like before though. Instead she moved faster as their adrenaline ran so quickly she could feel her heart thumping at lightning speed. In unison, they both screamed and arched their backs, their properties closer than ever, and reached their climax.

Percy fell off his cabin bunk and hit the floor bottom first. He rolled over, groaning and clutch his tailbone.

"Arghh―" he mumbled. _That was just a dream?_ he thought disappointedly. It had seemed so―real. Intimate. Pleasurable. Percy Jackson shook his head and shivered. _No, I should be lucky that wasn't reality. Imagine Annabeth's wrath . . ._ He tried convincing himself he did not enjoy the experience, but it was too much.

"I should just try going back to sleep," he yawned to himself. Climbing back onto his bed, the only thing he could think of was the mysterious female. Who was she? And how did she know his name? This could very well be the first dreamless sleep he ever had in his entire demigod life. When he finally fell to slumber once more, it indeed, was.


	2. A New Specimen

"What have you found this time?"

"A new species? No, that's not right. However, they are not entirely human either. I believe this will be the greatest discovery humankind will find among their presence."

"And have you, a live specimen of this―hybrid?"

"Of course. It would be the only way I could prove to you it was true."

"And could you show us this specimen, Master Fowl?" spoke a more manly, cautious voice. Artemis Fowl the Second sighed. Leave it to Butler's ambiguity after he had "died" in his last venture. Damn that evil pixie as well. Well, he _was_ lucky of the pixie's downfall. Opal Koboi. _That was her name. He almost forgot. Why did he almost forget, he never did. Peculiar._ Artemis chuckled to himself. Backstabbed by her own minion. That is why you never bring fairies back from the dead. They can indeed prove to be quite grumpy after sitting in the afterlife for over a millennium.

"Butler do you doubt me?" Artemis challenged his bodyguard.

"No, I simply am curious." the bodyguard replied politely.

"And you, Myles? Have you been infected by curiosity as well?" Artemis asked the smaller boy.

"Please, Arty. Don't be such a simpleton. I may be a toddler, but my intelligence will sooner or later surpass that of yours." Myles Fowl sniffed. Artemis sighed again. Was he as cocky as Myles when he was a mere adolescent? _I must remember to ask Holly to fix up my brother. Fairies know how to do this kind of magic, _He thought. He indicated them to seat themselves into the oak chairs opposite to his desk and pointed for them to look at the projected image on the wall.

"She looks entirely human to me," Myles scoffed.

"Fine. Come with me, down to the cellar." _Where we once locked Holly._ Artemis almost blurted. "Listen to how she speaks." Artemis opened the door and immediately, Butler trained his sedatives on the seemingly sleeping victim.

"A few months ago, Juliet was doing some undercover work for me. I wanted to explore the origin of the legends about half-bloods. Demigods, the Greeks called them." Artemis explained. "I thought, 'fairies existed, why not demigods?' There was always a slight possibility."

"Artemis, I told you not to include my sister into your . . . scientific ventures. She's too young to be involved into these situations." Butler said sternly.

"Relax, she was in no danger. I just asked her to take a sample from a Temple of Zeus. She was in another mission for Madame Ko anyways, also placed in Greece. She found a remnant of a sword. The hilt, actually. During one of my scans, I was able to locate a female from the fingerprints on the hilt. Much easier than expected don't you think? And then it just a matter of passing by and sedating her."

Butler laughed. "I thought I was actually kidnapping for the first time! I also thought you had finally gone mad, Master Fowl."

"What is the name of the sword?" Myles inquired abruptly.

"Why, it's name was _Anaklusmos._" Artemis smiled."The legendary―Riptide."

* * *

Percy paced his cabin back and forth. He grumbled moodily to himself in an inaudible monologue.

"Ughhhh, why did I leave it there? I should have remembered to bring it back so Leo could mend it." Percy groaned in frustration.

"What did you forget to bring back?" A seductive voice flowed from the doorway.

"Leave me alone, Drew. I lost the hilt of Riptide" He held up the hilt-less blade for her to see, in an effort for her to leave. Instead she stepped closer to him.

"Do you need my help?" she winked. Percy shook his head in annoyance and pushed her back, accidentally brushing her chest. Drew stepped forward again, clutching her breasts in mock-disgust. "You want it don't you," she whispered and gave her breasts a squeeze to prove her point.

"I never said anyth―" Before he could finish, she rushed forward to embrace him, puffing her chest to make herself look more inviting. However, she suddenly recoiled, pulled back by an outstretched arm.

"Oh no you don't, you disgraceful pervert! Annabeth is _so_ gonna know about this." Thalia shouted. The daughter of Zeus grabbed Drew and threw her over her back. "Go date your own cousins!" Thalia yelled. Drew got up and brushed the dust off her shoulders, glaring at Thalia and walking away with contempt.

"Thanks Thalia," Percy said gratefully.

"No problem, anytime." she replied. Then she put her hands on her hips. "You want it from me?" she said in her best seductive voice. Then, they both burst out laughing.

"No thanks, Annabeth would kill me." Percy joked.

"Speaking of Annabeth, they still haven't come back yet. They should have done so yesterday."

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you care about your girlfriend? Oh whatever, boys are so senseless. Come on, supper's almost ready." Thalia was already jogging towards the dinner pavilion.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Suddenly, there was a shout and a shuffle of feet. Jason, Piper, and Katie burst from the pathway to the beach.

"He was a giant―"

"Yet so fast―"

"We only wanted to sell the strawberries―" All their voices spoke in respective order. Percy waved his hand to calm them down.

"Wait, wait. Slow down, what happened? Then a feeling of dread washed over him. "Where's Annabeth? he said shakily.

"He . . . she . . . they―" Jason stuttered. Drew walked forward and shrugged her shoulders apathetically.

"Well isn't it _obvious_?" She said coldly, "Annabeth was kidnapped."


	3. The Encounter

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

_Anaklusmos. Anaklusmos. Why did that sound so familiar? _Annabeth tried rubbing her head but found she was in a dream-like state, with her hands lying uselessly beside her. Ugh. Her head hurt. Her entire body hurt. Where was she? _Anaklusmos. _A buzzing sound starting to ensue within her mind, but she brushed the nauseous feeling aside. _Anaklusmos. _The word kept on ringing in her mind. Where was she? It was a recurring question and unfortunately, she could not even turn her head to observe her surroundings. Her eyes finally broke the ignorance of her surroundings by looking to her right, to which she found facing a clean, white mattress. She was on a bed. Painfully rolling her eyes allowed her to deduce she was in a small cellar-like room. The information was somewhat comforting; her mother always told her _information is power_. Despite the fact that she was a daughter of Athena and children of Athena were known to be sharp-witted, her brain was complete mush. She eventually succumbed to the tiredness of her disabled state and drifted off.

As she fell into slumber, she realized she was still in the room. But she could move now. Oh she could move! Finally! However, she also noticed she was ghostly looking and when she glanced back at the bed, her body was still there. She walked to the door, finding that when she gently pushed on it, her entire being slipped through. Curiously, she crept up the staircase and arrived at another door, which she also slipped through. Travelling throughout what she found to be a mansion, she arrived at a large staircase, carpeted at the center. She floated upwards and arrived at two doors. As she slipped through the doors, she found herself in what resembled a large study room. Suddenly, she heard a thump and a large man walked through the doors followed by a boy. The man looked like he could be somewhere between thirty to fifty years old, as he had a few gray streaks, but the boy was. . . How old was he? Fifteen? Sixteen? She couldn't tell, but the way he smiled made her insides shiver. Then a little child popped from behind the older teen, presumably his younger brother by the similar way he smiled. Their dialogue was inaudible due to her somewhat impaired senses but then the boy next to her said loudly, "She looks entirely human to me―" This infuriated her. How could he speak so insolently, calling her a human! She was a demigod, damnit, a demigod!

She sighed internally. Well of course. '_He wouldn't know. He IS a human after all, how would he know of us?_

The peculiar trio were on the move again, and the older boy gestured for them to follow him down towards where her cellar lay. As she followed them back underground, the older boy was explaining something. "I wanted to explore the origin of the legends about half-bloods. Demigods, the Greeks called them." _Meh. So the older boy does have some knowledge. So what. It is so miniscule, so preliminary he won't ever discover us in a million years._ Then, they entered the room and the penny dropped. _Wait, then why am I here? _

"What is the name of the sword?" The little child suddenly asked. _Wait did he say a sword? Wasn't Percy missing the hilt of sword or something? Oh no, please don't be tr―_

"Why, its name was _Anaklusmos._" Artemis smiled."The legendary―Riptide."

The final piece of the puzzle then fell into place. And being the child of the wise goddess, well, it is kind of hard not to know what that meant.

_Ooohhhh my Gods!_ Annabeth screamed in her ghostly form. _Percy you are sooo dead if I manage to escape these dimwits. You clumsy, stupid, forgetful . . ._ The list went on and on and ended with the famed _Seaweed brain_. Then, in one stupendous moment, her ghostly form was sucked into her real being and she simultaneously popped up and accidentally smacked the little child right across his cheek.

"Oh my Gods, I'm so sorry!" Annabeth said. She immediately regretted for Myles bit back at her.

"You should be, you simpleton!" He lashed back at her. Artemis put a hand on Myles shoulder.

"Little brother, may you cease to irritate our guest."

"Guest? More like captive." Annabeth said scornfully. "Why don't you take me back to Camp, you worthless fools?" Annabeth stopped and gasped then, for she had said too much.

"Ah, so our subject knows her way," Artemis smirked, "Why don't you tell us how to take you back to your _camp?_"

"I don't know what you are talking about; I'm not your subject!" Annabeth started panicking, making an attempt to change the subject. However, once Artemis got hold of a piece of information, he would relentlessly chase after more.

"According to my observations, your genetic code matches to that of a deceased child of Athena. And according to my intellect, children of Athena are not supposed '_not know what someone is talking about'_." Artemis said calmly.

"What do you know about us, tell me you lot of scum!" Annabeth screeched for the first time.

"Calm yourself or we will be forced to sedate you once more," Butler commanded. Annabeth and sighed heavily.

"Why have you captured me?" Annabeth inquired.

"We only have one intention, to prove that demigods exist in our very world. Of course we will not expose you to the world, it is only for us to acknowledge. We have seen what the exposure of a completely new species can do, am I correct, Butler?" Artemis stated.

"Most certainly, Artemis." Butler replied monotonously, with his sedates still trained on Annabeth.

"Now that we have somewhat introduced ourselves in our dialogue, why don't you introduce yourself, demigod? It would make communicating much more efficient." Artemis asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Annabeth scoffed.

"We can always use a truth serum," Myles Fowl sneered.

"And what is your name―child" Annabeth couldn't help adding.

"Myles Fowl," the little child said quickly. Annabeth sighed again.

"I am Annabeth Chase."

"Ah, so Annabeth, would you so kindly tell us how to _take_ you back to your camp, presumably where the rest of your . . . companions reside?"

"I can get back myself, thank-you very much," Annabeth said shortly, "You won't even be able to get past our magical barriers, what is the point of following me there?"

The corner of Artemis's lips twitched upwards to form a slight smile. "That, we will leave to our demon friend."

* * *

**Camp Half-blood, Long Island**

"Listen up chums," Thalia shouted over the chatter among the nervous campers crowded in the pavilion. "Percy, Jason, Piper and I will be travelling to Camp Jupiter to search for Annabeth. While we are gone, please retain your maturity." Thalia coughed into her fist, glancing quickly at Drew.

"Of course we will," Drew scoffed, "We are not, after all, children are we?"

"See that you do behave properly. Then we are off. Jason, we are all set?" Thalia looked over at her younger brother.

"We are, everything we need packed is stuffed onto the chariot." he replied.

Blackjack suddenly neighed from his position. Percy cleared his throat then announced Blackjack's thoughts.

"Uh, excuse me. Blackjack says we are running late, excluding the profanity of course."

"Alright, then go we will." Thalia sighed. The four demigods climbed onto the chariot and Percy patted the Blackjack, whom with another pegasi, began to gallop into the sky. The horses were connected to the chariot via magic reigns, so someone didn't have to control the reigns constantly.

"Hyah!" Percy shouted to add more enthusiasm, and they were off.


	4. Cleansing of the Souls

**Camp Jupiter, East Side of Bay Area**

The senate members were having a council meeting when _they_ arrived. Reyna was in mid-speech and unfortunately, it was on the lack of varying foods in New Rome. Because of this, half the council were asleep in their seats.

"We are always eating the same thing every day. Is there no way to change our menu?" she asked, slightly annoyed by the snoring throughout the room.

"I'm afraid we still have two years worth of American signature foods, Praetor," a senator stated nervously.

"Is it not possible to get rid of all this food?" Reyna snapped.

"We will anger the Gods, Praetor Reyna. They do not favor a waste in foods." a voice sneered from the shadows.

"Octavian, are the Gods not allowed to . . . _magically_ change the content of the food?"

Octavian scoffed and slapped hit palm on his forehead. "The Gods will not like us abusing their power for the sake of food,"

"It isn't abusing! It is changing our eating habits!" Reyna retorted. "The Gods will not like us eating such unhealthy recipes."

"Well, it does taste good―" Dakota mumbled

"Silence Dakota! I will not have you defying me at moments like this." Reyna was starting to become frustrated. And that was when the double mahogany doors exploded.

"Ahhhh!" the four passengers of the chariot screamed.

"Holy mother―!" Dakota dropped his cup of kool-aid. Reyna jumped out of the way as the chariot decimated the podium where she was standing a second ago. It skidded to a stop at the other side of the room, completely crushing five rows of seats.

"Blackjack! I'm going to confiscate the rest of your supply of sugar cubes!" Percy yelled from the chariot. "You've been eating _way_ too much this week."

Two horses neighed from outside the room, what could have been depicted as laughter. Percy and the rest of the Greek half-bloods climbed out clumsily from the wreck.

"Have anyone seen Annabeth?" Percy announced, though it sounded more like a croak. Then all four collapsed in exhaustion.

"Well, guess we have to ask the Gods to do us another favor," Dakota smirked.

A couple hours later, Percy, Thalia, Jason and Piper were back in shape. The nectar and ambrosia they retrieved from the chariot healed their minor injuries within minutes but pure fatigue won over their minds. Thalia, her brother and Piper were still resting, but Percy was declared healthy enough to explain their situation with Reyna. As they walked throughout the camp, Percy told their story.

"Well, Jason and his group were supposed to come back within a few hours after selling their fill of strawberries, but they didn't return until a day late." Percy began.

"And that was when you found out Annabeth was kidnapped?" Reyna asked

"Yes," Percy sighed, "When that obnoxious Aphrodite girl blatantly stated it out loud."

"Why'd you come here then, you thought we kidnapped her?" Reyna inquired.

"Well―" Percy stuttered.

"You, uh wanted to see m―er, wanted our help or something?" Reyna stuttered as well. Percy looked at her curiously.

"Yeah sure," Percy's face reddened. Reyna put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's getting late, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," Reyna said quickly. She then walked away, back to her praetor's room. Percy sighed. There just had to be so many women in his life. Most of them influenced him in different ways. He coughed and walked back towards the praetor's room which he and Jason shared now. Halfway back though, he felt a sudden urge to take a Roman bath. _I haven't taken one since who know how long ago. It'll help me calm down,_ Percy convinced himself. He changed direction and lumbered in the falling darkness towards the bath house. As he reached the building, he peeked inside and saw that no one was there, so he continued to enter. When he reached to pool, he admired the clear, shallow blue water, how it could be so clean and pure. At the center was a cubic fountain, resembling a small altar, and water trickled from its mouth.

_This is the Sacred Spring, it is the water of the Gods,_ he reminded himself. He proceeded to remove his articles of clothing and stepped into the shallow waters of the bath. The water was magically heated from geothermal sources rooting from the River Styx itself, but was only waist deep, thus, Percy had to kneel to completely cover himself with water. Percy sighed with content, as his bad thoughts indeed melted away.

_Nothing can suit my stress better than a Roman bath_, he sighed. Then he noticed a splash from the other side of the pool. He squinted but could not clearly determine who the individual was, due to the heavy mist about the air. He walked closer and gasped in shock.

"Reyna?"

Reyna spun around with shock in her eyes, though her mind told herself not to scream.

"What are _you_ doing here; I thought you went to bed?!" Percy whispered loudly, careful not to wake anybody.

"I was feeling stressed from the food incident―don't ask, long story―and decided to come and relieve myself. What are you doing here?" Reyna was more slightly startled than shocked now.

"I was feeling a bit stressed as well," he admitted.

"Oh―well I'll leave now that you're already here. I'll come another time." she turned around to leave and placed a foot on the steps of the bath, but Percy grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he said abruptly. She spun around to face him once more.

"I―" With nothing more to say, Percy lightly kissed Reyna on the lips. Reyna gasped but eventually surrendered, kissing him back with more force, forcing them both to step back into the bath. When they separated, Reyna almost cried.

"Sorry about that," Percy said, a little embarrassed, "I've been harboring some―feelings for you, and I just wanted to say―"

Reyna put her finger on his lips and shushed him. "Shhh, don't say, just come to me."

Reyna moved forward and kissed him again, her tongue slipping her way into his mouth. His tongue curled around it and welcomed it to explore, and Reyna moaned slightly. Percy used one hand to hold her head closer to his, and the other moved down her side and onto her high arches. He begun to rub it softly and she moaned louder. The water acted as a lubricant, allowing Percy's fingers to move with little friction and swirled around their bodies as if alive. As his fingers pressed into her labia, she moaned louder, though it was muffled by Percy's own lips.

_I wonder if THIS will frustrate the Gods. Doing this―in their sacred water._ Reyna thought to herself, beginning to laugh. But before the laugh could project it was overlapped by her own gasp―Percy had inserted a finger into her nether regions.

"No, Percy!" she gasped.

"Sorry! Am I hurting you?" Percy said worriedly, while pulling out his index finger.

"No―I want you inside me," she replied. Percy nodded his head once and then started kissing her again. Reyna tried to protest but he wrapped his warm arms around her and she gave in once more. As their mouths fought for control, Percy gently pushed them towards the fountain. When Reyna's back touched a side of the cubic fountain, their eyes locked together.

"Percy, do you lo―" Reyna started. As if reading her mind, Percy whispered.

"My feelings are shown through my actions."

He lifted her and swung her legs around him, placing her thighs onto his shoulders, as if she was sitting on a chair. He craned his neck forward and began kissing her labia, his tongue penetrating it and exploring her inner being. Reyna arched her back and sighed with pleasure, but managed to speak her thoughts.

"Percy―I want you in me NOW." Percy finally complied lowering her back into the warm water.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Born ready," she replied confidently, and wrapped her hand around his member and aiming it into her opening. He slowly pushed in, until all 8 inches was consumed by Reyna.

"Well done, young one, you've succeeded in linking us!" Reyna said in mock surprise. "Now onto the next level,"

Percy grinned. Without warning her, he thrust forward and she gasped. Laughing now, though more pleasured than humored, he continue his rhythmic thrust, gaining her passionate moan in reply. Reyna placed her hands around Percy's head, slightly forcing him to kiss her again. As they kissed and moved within one another, their moans flew through the air progressively becoming louder. Percy began to increase his pace, thrusting faster, though each thrust penetrated her all the way. His hips slammed into her thighs and she moved with him now, her whole body bouncing up and down repeatedly. They didn't care about others finding them now, their moans and grunts becoming louder. Or rather, they were in such a state of euphoria, they were too concentrated within their embraced bodies. Their heart rate suddenly increased, and Percy could feel the beat thumping throughout his entire body. He realized they were both about to release. Reyna beat him too it.

"Yes Percy, Yes!" She screamed, "I want all of you, ALL!" Percy's pace was quicker than before, and it continued to increase until Reyna spoke their thoughts.

"Percy! We are―"

Then their souls were finally cleansed with utter pleasure.


	5. The Big House

**Fowl Manor, Dublin**

"He'll be here in 3.5 minutes, Fowl,"

"Yes? Oh, then that is parfait."

"Tell me Fowl, who is this humanoid creature again?"

"Its name is Annabeth Chase. She is, according to my research, completely human with no physical modifications, all limbs and organs intact, etcetera. However, she possesses an intelligence enhancement, more accurately, an increase in efficiency with the Frontal and Temporal Lobes."

"But you say she has an increase in _physical_ endurance and potentially an increase in reflexes, skills prominent in battle, Artemis. This is not specimen a physical enhancement?" inquired Foaly. This was one of the only times he had actually visited the Fowl Manor personally, and this was due to his curiosity when he heard Artemis had found a new species.

"Not in this manner Foaly," Artemis replied patiently, "Her motor neurons have generally increased in number and agility, allowing all the movement and reflexes needed. This is still considered a part of the enhancement to the brain."

Suddenly, a female voice pierced through the air from behind them. "Artemis!"

Artemis turned around to find Holly with No1 walking beside her and smiled. "Ah, Holly, it has been quite a while since we've met," He spoke with evidently more enthusiasm than before. Then he frowned for his female fairy friend made a sour face.

"Is there a problem, Holly?" he asked, slightly apprehensive now. She shrugged her shoulders, suddenly care-free again.

"I was just wondering who that―girl is." She shifted uncomfortably. Artemis had learned to read people's feelings through their body gestures and right now, Holly rigid, defensive stance was screaming nervousness and suspicion.

"If you are referring to Annabeth here, she our―guest," Then Artemis bent forward to whisper, "Actually more like prisoner," and winked at her. Holly relaxed a bit.

"So, is this your new test subject?" Holly said aloud. Annabeth glared dangerously at Holly but the fairy just returned the gaze. Foaly neighed, which he rarely did and only did so when he was nervous. However, he was also almost dying of laughter from the inside out. He permitted a small chuckle to relieve his inner pain, but that was it.

"Females live such precarious lives," Artemis read the centaur's mind. Foaly nodded in agreement, oblivious to the daggers two pairs of eyes shot towards him. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat.

"Alright let's get back on topic. No1, can you do it?"

"I'm pretty confident with it. Qwan taught me a few tricks to dissipate magical barriers." the little demon lifted his chin confidently.

"Excellent, then let us commence!" Artemis announced.

**Camp Half-blood, Long Island **

Annabeth sighed in frustration. The demon had made it seem so easy, so quick. When could she go back to Camp? She was right at the entrance, yet unable to enter due to Butler guarding it. Hurry up! She screamed internally. Break the Gods forsaking seal! Wait a minute, she wanted them to enter? No, that was not right. She should hope for them to utterly fail and by some miniscule luck, she could casually walk off. Yet her heart that ached for freedom responded to her intellect's requests and currently, her brain was telling her to Shut the HADES up and BE PATIENT.

"Break the freaking―" She almost shrieked in exasperation, but a sound resembling a large pop burst her ears.

"Holy Mother of Gods!" she exclaimed. The sound echoed throughout the forest and Artemis began to see silhouettes lumbering from the far end of the pathway cutting into the forest.

"That is our warning call to back off, demigods," Artemis chuckled. Butler trained his sedatives on Annabeth's back.

"Tell your friends to keep their distance," he advised her quietly. The first clear appearance made was of a black-haired girl wearing a black tank top and a pair of short-shorts. When she noticed Annabeth, she put her hands on her lips in mock-surprise and shook her head.

"Ooh, its dumpster queen's B-F-F isn't it? Where have you been? We've to-tally missed you." she walked closer to examine the other members of the group but when she got within 25 metres of the entrance, Butler raised his hand and pulled the trigger in one swift motion. The girl immediately crumpled. Annabeth looked over in horrified fascination.

"Like I said, keep their distance," Butler repeated. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"I don't really care about that girl, she's a pain anyways," she replied. Other demigods gathered at the brink of the forest now, in curious fear. Artemis then abruptly stopped.

"If you demigods don't come down from those trees and lower your weapons, I will be forced to incapacitate all of you," He said coldly. Holly suddenly shivered. She had forgotten how mentally piercing Artemis's business voice could be. A voice called out from a nearby tree.

"How did you locate us?" it said in shock.

"No need for the loud projection of voice, we can all hear you." Artemis replied, "If you paid attention to how your friends visible within our sight act, you will know. First, they have not advanced despite the large distance between us, indicating there was something already monitoring us. My second clue was that the unusually thicker forestry at the edge of the forest can prove to be a spectacular ambush location. Your voice, whoever you are, only confirmed my predictions."

An adolescent of approximately the same age of Artemis dropped down from the tree. Butler raised his arm but saw the surrender in the boy's eyes, and lowered the tranquilizer. The boy had a golden bow, which he strapped back onto his back while walking towards them. He nodded and spoke.

"Hello, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo. If you don't mind, free yourselves of your hostility."

Artemis's shoulders relaxed from its tension. Will stuck his hand out to shake hands with Artemis and Artemis complied.

"I am Artemis, this man here is Butler―" he continued to point at the other members of his group. "―Holly, the centaur is Foaly, and my little demon friend―just call him Fernando."

Demigods started cautiously climbing out from their hiding places, sheathing weapons and began to spread to their earlier activities. As Artemis entered into the heart of the camp he was greeted by the counselors of the different cabins. Then a shout came from the large house at the center of the camp.

"Annabeth! There you are! What happened to you?" A red-headed girl ran down to the group.

"Rachel!" Annabeth embraced her close friend. "I'm fine, and don't fret, I'll explain the whole thing." She told Will to show Artemis and his companions to the guest room in the Big House. Then she turned back to Rachel, starting with how she was selling strawberries when suddenly she felt numbness to her shoulder where a sedative had pierced and she blacked out from that point on. She continued with her meet encounter with the boy and his impudent young brother, along with the fairy and her centaur friend. Finally she ended with their arrival.

"Wow, you've gone through a lot these days!" Rachel exclaimed. Annabeth sighed, and Rachel patted her back in sympathy. "By the way, we should contact Percy as soon as possible," Annabeth turned around surprise.

"Wait, let me guess, he went to Camp Jupiter to find me?" When Rachel didn't reply, she knew. Annabeth slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Ugh, Seaweed Brain! Why do you have to be so―intellectually challenged?"

Rachel looked at her in slight surprise. "Hey, don't tell me off, but he is quite the faithful boyfriend." Annabeth finally nodded in agreement. Before she could speak, someone called her name. When she looked around, she saw the fairy walking towards her.

"Can we stay over for the night? It is getting quite late." said Holly. Annabeth immediately like this female better than Artemis. She was less, what was it―cold and calculating? Yes, that's it.

"Yeah, that's why we gave you the guest room," Annabeth informed her.

"Alright," said the fairy politely, "See you then,"

"Wait!" Annabeth suddenly remembered.

"Yes?"

"When the conch horn sounds come to the dinner pavilion over there,"

"Okay," the fairy thanked her and walked back towards the Big House.


	6. Held Captive

Before supper, the group finally returned from their venture from Camp Jupiter. Artemis greeted them reluctantly, keeping wary of the lead demigods of the camp. Butler, Foaly and No1 had left the camp due to some minor problems back in Haven. Artemis and Holly stayed at camp to rest for the night. The food, Artemis thought, was extravagant. He could order anything he wanted from the nymphs with their magic and all, and his rich choice earned the stares of quite a couple demigods. Nonetheless, he ignored them, and quickly finished his meal. He was getting ready to walk back to the Big House when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around, slightly irritated.

"What is it that you wan―" he stopped abruptly. Holding his wrist was a girl with a familiar face.

"I believe you are the female Butler tranquilized, correct?" He said monotonously.

"Uh, yeah. That was not cool, by the way. Just came by to say hi, hon. My name's Drew."

"Good evening to you too. Now if you may release my wrist, I will be going back the Big House."

Drew shook her head and sighed. "Huh. I see. Well hon, you're gonna have to come back with me first."

Artemis tried to protest but the girl dragged him towards the opposite direction. Midway, she tapped a girl who began to move towards the demigod. Percy was his name, if he remembered correctly. When they reached the edge of the pavilion, the girl dragged him by his arm in an iron grip towards a cabin decorated with feminine themes.

_Uh oh,_ Artemis thought, _I don't think this is good._

Meanwhile Percy noticed the new boy being dragged away by Drew. What's she up to again? He wondered, half-sighing in sympathy for Artemis. Curious, he stood and walked a few paces from his table to try and see where Drew was taking Artemis. He didn't notice a girl walk up to his drink and place a pill into his blue coke which dissolved immediately. Unable to track Drew within his sight, he returned to his table and chugged the rest of his coke. All of a sudden he began to feel queasy.

Artemis was led to a large bedroom divided by a small doorway at the back of the cabin. The room was illuminated only with a small incense candle placed on a small nightstand beside the bed centered to the back wall. This bed itself seemed outrageously flamboyant, with silk drapes surrounding the bed and even releasing a faintly sweet fragrant. The center of the room was empty except for a rope with a tiny noose at the end hanging from the ceiling. Below the rope was a silk mat. Actually, every fabric seemed silky around the room. Artemis tried blowing the candle out in an attempt to plunge the room into darkness and make a desperate escape but to no avail.

"It's a gift from mother Aphrodite. This is her personal formula of Greek fire, specializing in entrancing fragrances. Don't even try to blow it out, Hon." Drew spoke in a mocking tone.

"Why have you taken me here?" Artemis inquired calmly. His mind was racing to formulate an escape plan but the only exit was the doorway, which the girl stood blocking. She was wearing somewhat of a, once again, silk robe tied together only by a loose stringy ribbon by the waist.

Drew snapped her fingers and the girl he had seen at the dinner pavilion came in with the boy, Percy. His eyes looked confused, and his irises were switching from blue to golden and back to blue. Artemis wondered if it was a trick of light or if Percy's irises were just messed up. Drew slapped him lightly across the back of his head and they settled to a light golden.

"Hold him," Drew said quickly, and Percy surged forward, grabbing Artemis and slamming him into the wall. Artemis immediately snapped back into reality, and using the moves Butler had equipped him during their training, he ducked and tackled Percy, sending them both tumbling onto the ground. Artemis tried to jab at the demigod's solar plexus but Percy rolled away, drawing Riptide and slamming the hilt onto Artemis's back. _Right. I returned the hilt._ Artemis regrettably thought and crumpled. Percy lifted him by his arms effortlessly, and restrained him on the wall. He held Artemis's arms on the wall and kept him there using cuffs which were built into the wall. _These were built here on purpose._ Artemis realized a little too late as Percy locked him there and pocketed the keys.

"Now then," Drew taunted him," "We can proceed." She shrugged off the robe, revealing a tank top and her lower undergarment. The tank top came off as well, and she was wearing pink and white lingerie underneath.

Her perfectly sized breasts were nearly protruding through her thin bras, and only the tight strap kept it on. She started to touch herself and continued to move closely around Artemis, all the while, keeping eye contact and remembering to wink and lick her lips every once in a while. Occasionally, she looked down at his pants to see if he had broken, but Artemis kept his cool. He breathed normally, and when she stepped closer to place her hand on his chest, his heartbeat was pumping at a perfect, as if sleeping, rate. When she looked over at Percy's though, he was clearly mesmerized by her provocative poses. Artemis managed a small smile and smirked.

"It is evident that your methods of seduction are not functioning as well as you thought they would."

Drew tried not to frown and continued to try different poses. She almost even climbed onto Artemis, and touched his neck and shoulders, but he remained unchanged. Finally she gave up her first plan.

"We always must have a back-up plan, huh? Hon, just give up, eventually, you'll break." Drew grabbed a bottle of fragranced spray, and sprayed her entire body. She then placed the bottle back onto the nightstand and cut the distance even more than before, her lips half a centimeter away from Artemis's. She breathed and Artemis shuddered. It was working. The fragrance smelt of sickly sweet honey and the freshness of flowers as well, somehow blurring his senses as well. _The fragrance must be from her mother then. _

She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He flinched and turned his face away, but her hands constrained movement. He felt his body shudder again as the magic of the fragrance entered him and did its job. Drew continued to kiss him whilst he struggle, but moved one hand down to his pants. She smiled. She spoke again as her lips parted him.

"Now we have ourselves marvelling at the nature of a beautiful science project. Girl meets boy, girl seduces boy, and girl takes over his senses." Drew laughed. "Look at you! Already erect. I told you, no one can resist against the daughters of Aphrodite." To her surprise he still spoke icily.

"You have just manipulated my hormones, you witch. My innate being is unchanged!" Artemis shouted.

"In door voices, you gotta chill. Nobody can hear you anyways; it's a perfectly sound-proof room." Then she whispered into his ear. "And nobody will hear us under our blankets either, isn't it perfect?"

Artemis slumped in frustration and Percy had to lift him up again.

Drew placed her hands on Artemis's body carefully pulling away all his clothing. She did it slowly, touching his bared body parts one by one. Artemis noticed she was spending more time on his erogenous zones, and was intent on ignoring them. Finally when the last piece of cloth was thrown to the side, he was completely exposed. She stood up after removing his undergarments and walked towards the doorway, pressing a hidden button on the door frame and the bed, moved by neatly engineered mechanics, slid to the center of the room. She then took the key from Percy and released Artemis from wall-cuffs. Percy tied him to the noose of the rope from the ceiling. When Drew looked back at Artemis, he seemed confused of how the bed had shifted. She smiled as though keeping a secret.

"I have my own allies from Hephaestus y'know,"

"Good for you," was all she got in response.

Drew turned to Percy and pointed at Artemis. "Pleasure him," she ordered. Percy faced Artemis and Artemis gasped as he witnessed Percy's golden eyes shift back to their original color. For a moment, his nakedness dropped from his thoughts.

"Percy! Your―"

Drew interrupted him. "I returned control to him so I didn't have to tell him every move to do. That'd be quite a challenge!"

Percy embraced Artemis and gently lifted him onto the bed. When their eyes met, Percy's were filled with regret. "I'm sorry," Percy apologized, "If I don't do this, I won't even have control over my thoughts."

Artemis nodded his head in acknowledgement. Percy let go of him for Artemis was angry now. Not at Percy though.

"You sick fool. You drugged him didn't you?" he exclaimed at Drew. Drew simply shook her head.

"I did. Well, it wasn't _directly_ me, but yeah." she responded in a dumb voice, which only troubled Artemis further. "With a snap of my fingers he's mine. So you better cooperate."

"D'arvit!" Artemis yelled. "I'm thoroughly disappointed in your mother, producing an offspring like you."

"I don't think I want to know what D'arvit means, but mother's gonna kill you for saying that."

"She's probably disappointed in you too," he retorted. Drew's face grew red.

"Shut up you son of a bitch! I am _proud_ to be a daughter of Aphrodite!"

Artemis gave a deep sigh. "Just release Percy, he's suffering from this! You can do whatever you want with me."

Drew only laughed cruelly. "Aw, how cute! You just turned me on right on the spot."

Percy suddenly tapped Artemis's shoulder and spoke tiredly. "Let's just get it over with." Artemis agreed reluctantly. "I'll be gently," Percy promised. He started removing his clothing and in a few seconds, was just as naked as Artemis was. "You can, uh―" Percy was at once lost for words. Finally he came to a conclusion. "Just―put . . . put _it_ in yourself."

Drew drew a long whip from one of the racks on the wall meant for coats and snapped at the floor. Percy jumped in surprise.

"No Percy. I want you to do it." she spoke in an apathetic manner.

"But―"

"And move quickly, while you're at it," she added. "I have a feeling his pain will turn me on even more."

Percy submitted to her whims, aiming his member carefully. Then he fully penetrated Artemis.

"Ahhh!" Artemis cried in pain. Percy quickly removed his essence from within Artemis, but Drew was unmoved. She stood up and objected.

"Percy―" she warned. His eyes suddenly turned golden, and when Artemis saw this, he yelled at Drew.

"Leave him alone! I'm fine." Percy's eyes finally reverted back to its sea green state. Percy waited for Artemis to recuperate, then started slowly again. When he saw the sadism in Drew's eyes though, he sped up. Artemis's eyes had filled up with tears now which streamed down his cheeks. Was this his punishments for entering this camp? No it was just the girl. He tried to confide in himself but he found it quite difficult. Fortunately the pain started to wear away, and Artemis's puckering entrance felt only a numb thumping. He felt Percy's breathing in his ear.

"Unnhh―" Percy couldn't help but let out a moan. Why did it have to feel . . . _so good_?

Artemis sighed with confused pleasure as well. "My body's going all weird―" he gasped. But he shut his mouth, as the pain came again. But the pain somehow felt . . . blissful. Percy moaned hotly and grabbed Artemis's sides from behind, for he was entering doggy-style. Artemis had to strain his arms to support both their weight. His legs were nearly dangling at the edge of the bed, with only his knees on the mattress and his hands at the front, as if crawling. He arched his back and moved with Percy.

WAIT. _Why was he moving with Percy?_ Was he **enjoying** this? Artemis shook his head in disbelief. The human body was not as controllable as he thought it was. Without warning, Percy flipped him over and continued to thrust. His lower muscles and thighs were screaming with fatigue, but his mind told him to keep moving. From his position, he lifted his head and was shocked at what he saw. Drew had lain on her couch beside the door, and was watching them. She was becoming hornier by the second, but that wasn't what surprised him. As he looked downwards, he had removed the lower part of her lingerie. Her finger perverted herself, and was moving in and out of her high-arches.

_Disgusting_. Artemis thought. _And yet, what am I doing? This feels too good to be true._

He didn't notice Percy had increased his pace until his attention went back to his new-found companion. His body began to grow weaker as he was hit by another wave of pleasure.

"Percy, _hold me_," he whispered. Percy looked at him and smiled, his eyes shining. Artemis was completely redeemed of his suffering then. They screamed in unison their heads, snapping back, as Percy willingly released his love juices into Artemis.

Drew came a moment after the male pair bonded, her scream also echoing with their voices around the room. She pulled her hand from her entrance, her fingers dripping wet from her own juices. She smiled. Artemis was panting with Percy lying on top of him, his member still not segregated from its partner. They were both exhausted. She stopped. What was that look on Artemis's face? Hope? _Well, not happening_, she replied mentally.

"Don't worry, it's not over. That was just warm-up!" She whispered excitedly. After hearing that, Artemis couldn't take in the strain anymore. He blacked out.

* * *

**Hey readers. If you have some spare time, please review the chapter/story, and give some suggestions or feedback. It'd be very helpful! Thanks!**


End file.
